Lycansylvania
Lycansylvania, until recently known as Luposylvania, is a kingdom on the continent of Primarea on the planet Diakatan. It borders the Ulnar and Trapezio Provinces of Stormhand to the northwest and the north, respectfully; the Evercold Mountains to the west and southwest; and the Badlands across the sea to the east. Its ruler has been kept a closely guarded secret from the rest of the world for the sake of safety, but this choice of isolation has indirectly led to their downfall in recent years. It is hard to pinpoint where the ruler commands from, as there are five castles that the ruler and his family will periodically migrate between to keep their enemies guessing. Each of the castle's surrounding lands remain filled with the peasants of the land, and the castle's lights are kept lit at all times by caretakers whom are sworn to secrecy. The rulers' caravans even travel beneath the earth through tunnels to prevent attacks on the highways by brigands and cutthroats. While this has protected them from their supposed enemies for centuries, it now is all that has saved them from the epidemic plaguing their lands. Etymology The Sylvanians have three words for wolf: "Garou" means a neutral wolf, the kind that mainly fill their forests; "Lupo" means a noble wolf, whether an alpha of a pack or a lone wolf that feeds only itself; and finally, "Lycan" means a demon wolf, a monster of unyielding hunger that will kill and feed until nothing remains. With this in mind, the original name of the kingdom, "Luposylvania" means "Noble Wolf's Wood" while "Lycansylvania" means "Demon Wolf's Wood", referring to the current werewolf epidemic. As the new name has been awarded to it by the people of Stormhand and is only whispered fearfully amongst some of their own populace, the kingdom is still technically called Luposylvania yet this is no longer how it is known across the rest of Primarea, much to its ruler's distaste. Biodiversity Sapient Species Diakatanian Humans are considered the primary sapient species in the region, although they are not alone. While other "lesser" sapient races dot the landscape living in their own societies, the most noticeable sapient race that has recently reared its ugly head is that of the Werewolves. Wildlife The lands of Lycansylvania are named after its plentiful walvids, but these are not the only wildlife found in the area by far. Life here has to be hardy. Other common creatures here consist of phawxes, khrows, diir, cabbits, and wrats. Ynnsects are about as common as in other regions, although certain pest species are more common during the rainy season. Sloops and scaleskins are particularly uncommon. The southern coasts are lined with a shocking number of alrids. The most common of these is the Wallrids, which hang off of the sheer cliffs in such great numbers that the cliff itself appears to be alive, leading to its name: the Jostling Coast. Vegetation The forest of Lycansylvania are dense, dark, and dreary. They are primarily filled with Gnarlbranch trees, a tough, unshapely wood that is difficult to burn and that often has so much sea salt within them that they are barely even alive. These forests can be so thick that trying to traverse through them can seem nearly impossible. Sylvanians often cultivate kabaj, a densely-leafed vegetable that can handle the difficult environment. Infrastructure Resource Deposits The most plentiful resource found in Luposylvania is extensive coal veins, although since the collapse of their infrastructure due to the werewolf plague, this is no longer exported to other nations and is instead simply used to keep their own people alive. Several of these coal veins have accidentally caught fire and now unusable, expected to burn for centuries if not millennia to come. These fires contribute to the haziness of the area from the ashy smoke plumes billowing into the air and mixing with the natural fog and mist. Other former exports of the nation were fish and sea salt from the surrounding seas, as well as ivory claimed from Wallrus hunts. Notable Sylvanians Darkmoore Family The Darkmoore family is a noble lineage who suffer from a curse of unknown origin that leaves their family to suffer tragedy. *Perenus Darkmoore, son of Raleign, former mage, current undead warlock; temporary ruler of the Crimson Tusk Clan *Raleign Darkmoore, brother of Xaerius and father of Perenus, former soldier, current Werewolf *Vivica Darkmoore, daughter of Xaerius, current paladin *Xaerius Darkmoore, brother of Raleign and father of Vivica, former soldier, current death knight Houlein Family *Amawra Houlein, mage-turned-Werewolf *Faido Houlein, harvest witch-turned-Werewolf *Mawsura Houlein, harvest witch-turned-Werewolf Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Legends of Diakatan Series Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms